


The Dream

by britnik



Series: The Dream [1]
Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britnik/pseuds/britnik
Relationships: Claire Bennet/Peter Petrelli
Series: The Dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689523
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Claire slept fitfully that night, images of Sylar’s attack in Odessa, Peter being taken away by Nathan to explode in the New York night sky and her adoptive father being shot in that none descript parking lot kept on playing over and over again in her sleeping mind. Leaving her sweaty and tangled in the white cotton sheets of the bed she now ocupied in the New York Petrelli mansion.

Suddenly the images stopped and she was sitting alone in her bedroom. Panting slightly she looked around the room, she wasnt alone she could hear a quiet breathing sounds coming from somewhere close by.

Her eyes focused on a dark corner on the opposite side of the room to the bed, a dark figure was forming there. Panicing she backed up against the headboard and was about to scream when the figure stepped forward and a face emerged.

Claire new then that she must still be dreaming because the figure was Peter. Only not the Peter she knew, yes physically they looked the same apart from a deep scar slashing across his handsome face. The differences were more in his demeanor, a scowl marred his usually peaceful features and his eyes were hard, so hard it made her back up again against the headboard again.

“Dont be scared Claire it’s only me Peter, you remember your hero?” The doppleganger said a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“No your not Peter, you look like him but other than that no your definately not him” Claire replied her eyes wide with fear.

“Oh I’m definately Peter Claire, maybe not the Peter that you knew but Peter just the same. That Peter was a pussy I got over that self sacrificing hero bullshit a long time ago. That Peter let you go, that Peter watched you...” doppleganger Peter’s voice trailed off as he approached the bed his eyes taking her in hungrily from head to toe.

“Dont come near me or I’ll scream the whole fucking house down” Claire said glad that her voice sounded more confident than she actually felt.

“Scream away Claire, no-one is going to hear you this is a dream remember. Anyway I have a feeling you’re going to enjoy what I’m going to do you, it might hurt a bit at first but we both know you can take a bit of pain dont we Claire bear?” doppleganger Peter said a full blown smirk now contorting his face.

Claire tried to scramble off the other side of the bed to escape him but he caught her by the ankle and dragged her back.

“Just relax Claire, it will be so much easier for you if you relax, “doppleganger Peter said looming above her pinning her hands above her head.

Images of the would be rapist in Odessa started to flash in Claire’s mind and she started to struggle. Doppleganger Peter fought to hold her still for a moment before suddenly descending and crushing her lips with his own.

All thoughts of fear and escape left Claire’s body the moment their lips met, a spark of electricity ignited a fire in the pit of her stomach. A fire that grew tentacles and spread itself through out her whole body and before she knew she was kissing him back with a passion that suprised them both.

Doppleganger Peter pulled out of the kiss with a gasp and Claire could have sworn that just for a moment that she saw the Peter she knew in his eyes before the mask came down again and eyes like ice chips were back feezing her soul.

“Well, well who knew Claire wasnt so much of a teddy bear after all more like a hungry tiger?” Doppleganger Peter said finishing with a derisive laugh.

“Fuck you,” Claire spat back at him.

“Oh I fully intend to Claire” doppleganger Peter said as he tore off the t-shirt and black jeans he was wearing till he stood before her with evidence of his excitement clearly visible.

“Now if you wouldnt mind taking off those PJ’s your wearing I wouldn’t mind a good look at that hot little body of yours before I fuck you senseless” Doppleganger Peter said huskily eyeing her up and down hungrily licking his lips.

Claire weighed up her options, she could try and run but that would be pointless even in her dreams Peter had his powers and he would catch her easily, she could plead with him but she had no doubt that would result in failure also. It seemed she had little choice but to give in to his demands slowly she began to undress.

Doppleganger Peter devoured each inch of exposed flesh with his eyes until Claire stood naked before him avoiding all eye contact.

They stood that way for several minutes Claire staring at a pullthread in the rug at her feet and Doppleganer Peter hungrily taking in every inch of her naked flesh.

“Now get on the bed and spread your legs Claire”Doppleganger Peter said abruptly.

The sudden sound of his voice made Claire jump but she did as she was told bracing herself for what was to come. The last thing she expected was the feather light kiss on her ankle sending heat licking up her leg to her core. The heat became more intense as Doppleganger Peter trailed kisses up her leg to her inner thigh.

Heat consumed her entirely when he spread the silken folds of her sex with his thumbs and lathed her clit with a long sensous lick. Moaning with delight Claire threw her head back and hookedher legs over Doppleganger Peter’s shoulders. She heard a wicked chuckle from between her legs but she didn’t care she just didnt want him to stop.

He entered her with one then two fingers pumping in and of her slowly at first till her muscles relaxed a little and then with a force that had Claire’s head banging against the headboard at the same time lathering her clit with his tongue, it wasn’t long before the first orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave gripping the headboard with her hands as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her.

As the last wave of pleasure left her body Doppleganger Peter slid up her body pinning her to the bed his erection poised at her entrance. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

“I’m glad you enjoyed that little teaser of the things to come Claire bear, now I suggest you grab hold of that headboard again your going to need all the support you can get while I fuck you into next week.”

Claire gasped with shock at his words, as she did Doppleganger Peter thrust into her to the hilt sending searing pain through her groin. A single tear escaped Claire’s eye and rolled down her cheek to the pillow below. Seemingly undaunted by Claires obvious discomfort he withdrew and thrust forcefully again, and again, and again until the original pain of their union went out of focus to be replaced by something far more primal.

Soon Claire was meeting each of his thrusts with one of her own grinding their hips together, slapping sweat soaked flesh against sweat soaked flesh. Claire new what they were doing was sick and twisted but she no longer cared as the passion between them burned out of control.

Somewhere amongst all of the thrusting, grinding and groaning Claire had been flipped over onto her knees as Doppleganger Peter slammed into from her from behind, so hard that she had to brace herself against the headboard to stop her head from slamming into the wall.

They chased release together both lost in searing passion, minutes or it could have been hours later they climaxed in unison and fell sweaty and sated to the bed side by side.

Claire looked over at Doppleganger Peter laying next to her, he looked so peaceful lying there almost like the Peter she knew. She reached out o trace the scar on his face but her hand was slapped away before she made contact.

Before she could gather her thoughts he was off the bed gathering his clothing and getting dressed. Once finished he turned to her and said “Thanks for the fuck Claire your little firecracker once you get going arnt you? Jeez if I had known what a hot little fuck you were back then maybe I would have had the balls to do something instead of letting you run away and maybe I wouldnt have ended up like this. Ah well water under the bridge eh Claire bear.”Doppleganger Peter said turning away from her “I’ll see you again soon, real soon.” He called over his shoulder as he walked away into nothingness.

Claire woke from the dream moments later and ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach down the toilet.

*

Claire felt decidely uncomfortable sitting opposite Peter the following morning at breakfast, Peter was picking up on it too giving her weird looks and asking if everything was ok. She gave him one of her brightest smiles and told him that of course everything was ok but truth be told nothing was ok and she wasnt sure they would be ok ever again after the dream she had the night before.

Every time she looked across the table at Peter images of him from the dream flashed in front of her eyes. His face contorted in pleasure whispering her name like a prayer as he... letting out an audible groan Claire made her excuses and left the table and went to seek refuge in her room.

She felt sick to the pit of her stomach as she closed her bedroom door and slid down it to the floor burying her face in her hands. What sort of sick perverted freak was she to have a dream like that about her uncle, her sweet caring uncle, her hero?

Suddenly tired Claire dragged herself over to the bed and lay for a while deciding the best course of action, it was only a dream, its was only a dream Claire chanted to herself like a mantra. Deep inside she knew there was more to it than that and even if there was the possiblilty there wasn’t could she take the risk? No she couldn’t it was time to save Peter and maybe even herself again.

*

Peter came to check on Claire a couple of hours later, finding her sleeping restlessy and mumbling something that sounded like his name under her breath. As he neared the bed the mumbling turned to shouts which made him rush to her side to wake her from what was obviously a very bad dream.

“Claire, Claire wake up, it’s only a dream “Peter said shaking her gently by the arms.

She woke almost instantly staring up at him with eyes full of fear at first then throwing herself into his arms almost knocking him off the edge of the bed where he had perched.

“I won’t let you turn into him I won’t” Claire mumbled her face buried against his chest.

“I’m not turning into anyone Claire it was just a dream” Peter said gently pulling away from her slightly to look into her eyes.

Claire looked up at him indecisively for a moment before reaching up and gently cupping his face in both her hands. “No Peter it wasnt just a dream it was as real as me doing this.”

Claire reached up and laid a gentle kiss on Peter’s lips. It only lasted a millisecond but the fire it left there took Peter totally by surprise. He looked down at Claire his own hand reaching up to touch the place she had kissed. Claire didn’t looked suprised at all in fact if anything Peter would say she looked kind of smug.

“W...why did you do that?” Peter asked a deep frown creasing his brow.

“I wanted to see if I felt the same way kissing you as I did him” Claire said looking coquetishly up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

“What! Someone touched you? I’ll kill the bastard, where is he?” Peter said launching himself from the bed his fingers already crackling preparing to attack.

“Calm down Peter he’s not here now, come here” Claire said raising her hand to him beckoning for him to rejoin her on the bed.

Sitting back down Peter said “Claire whats been going on, I mean I noticed you were a little off this morning at breakfast but...”

“Well yes I was a bit confused this morning and well I’ve been thinking and I know what I have to do now to stop you turning in that...that” Claire spat out the last words.

“Claire you’re losing me here, what the hell has been going on?” Peter said taking Claire by the arms.

“No Peter you’re never losing me again” The comment brought another look of complete and utter confusion to Peter’s face. “Here let me clear things up for you a little” Claire said reaching up to tangle her fingers in Peter’s hair pulling his face down to hers and searing him with a scorching kiss.

Peter tried to pull away from it at first but it wasnt long before the heat emanating from Claire’s lips took over his whole body and before he knew it they were rolling around Claire’s bed tearing each others clothes off.

If the couple hadnt been quite so lost in their newly discovered passion for each other they might have heard the wicked chuckle from a dark corner of the room where a familiar figure stood fading away to nothing...


	2. Future/Doppleganger Peter’s point of view

New York 2012 Peter Petrelli’s Apartment

Peter Petrelli sat head in hands amid a web of threads that now filled his apartment. It had taken him two years to complete the web, two years to work out a way to save Claire. Two years to come up with the sickest solution he could ever have imagined.

Fuck, fuck, fuck Peter thought to himself, raking his hand through his hair for the hundreth time. There was no way he could go through with this, sure time had hardened him he saw proof of that everytime he looked in the mirror, but not that fucking much.

If there was a God, and he doubted it after all the sick shit he had seen over the last five years, then he was one twisted bastard. Peter’s mind wandered back to the day he had found Claire’s lifeless body in a company cell , he remembered sitting there for what seemed like hours staring down at her his tears soaking her already blood soaked hair.

That day had changed him forever, Claire had taken his heart to the grave with her. He had lost all will to live to for a while had even handed himself over to the company to do with as they pleased. After two years of experiments and isolation the pain of losing Claire still hadn’t gone away and he had decided to find a way to save her instead.

There was no other way he had gone through all possibilities a million times but he still came back to this. To save Claire he had to destroy her and probably his own soul in the process.  
Taking a deep breath Peter stood and took one last look in the mirror, it would be the last time he would be able to face himself if he was going to do this. Damn if this worked there would be no more him to look at anymore anyway.

Closing his eyes he phased himself where he needed to be, a dark corner of Claire’s room at the Petrelli’s New York Mansion in 2008.

*

New York 2008 The Petrelli Mansion

Claire was asleep on the bed when Peter phased into the room, damn she was so beautiful laying there her golden locks fanned over the white cotton pillow case. He remembered the last time he had seen her, she had been so unhappy but he had been too caught up in all that saving the world bullshit to notice. She had run away not long after and the company found and took her not long after that. Reaching out Peter skimmed the back of his hand over her soft cheek.

‘I’m sorry Claire’ he whispered as he took control of her sleeping mind.

Plastering the evilest smurk he could muster Peter stepped out of the shadows and into Claire’s dream. For a moment he thought it wasnt going to work she didnt look frightened of him at all, until she backed up against the headboard fear burning bright in her eyes.

Peter’s legs felt like lead as he walked toward Claire, every step an effort. “Dont be scared Claire it’s only me Peter, you remember your hero?” he tried to put as much menace as he could into the question.

“No your not Peter, you look like him but other than that no your definately not him” Claire replied looking up at him her beautiful green eyes filled with fear.

Good she was buying it “Oh I’m definately Peter Claire, maybe not the Peter that you knew but Peter just the same. That Peter was a pussy I got over that self sacrificing hero bullshit a long time ago. That Peter let you go, that Peter watched you...,”shit calm he had to remain calm he had to be cold, calculating, heartless if this had a chance of working.  
“Dont come near me or I’ll scream the whole fucking house down” Claire said firmly edging away from him a little more.

Peter had to stop him self smiling at that statement, she wasnt going down without a fight. He loved this side of Claire, it was a shame he going to have to crush it.

“Scream away Claire, no-one is going to hear you this is a dream remember. Anyway I have a feeling you’re going to enjoy what I’m going to do you, it might hurt a bit at first but we both know you can take a bit of pain dont we Claire bear?” no longer had the words left Peter’s mouth than Claire made a bid to escape. Shit she really is going to put a fight Peter thought as he grabbed her ankle dragging her back across the bed.

“Just relax Claire, it will be so much easier for you if you relax, “Peter said holding Claire down her hands pinned above her head. He had to calm the situation down, what he was going to do wasnt pleasant but it didnt have to turn into a brawl.

Claire seemed to calm down for a moment but then started kicking and writhing underneath him. Peter panicked for a moment then he did the only thing he could think of to do at that moment, he kissed her.

The moment their lips met a thousand brilliant lights burst behind Peter’s eyelids, Claire had stopped stuggling underneath him but he didnt notice too caught up in the burning sensation spreading from his lips to the rest of his body. He had never expected it to be like this, he was supposed to take her quickly get it over with and leave her in pieces for his past to self to pick up the pieces.

But fuck this heat it burrowed beneath his skin right down to his soul, as he felt himself harden in his pants it brought him back to reality, back to what had to be done.

“Well, well who knew Claire wasnt so much of a teddy bear after all more like a hungry tiger?” Peter said tearing himself away from her finished with a laugh of disbelief at what had just happened. Get it together Pete Peter thought to himself his mind still slightly addled.

“Fuck you,” Claire spat at him the hate in her voice almost making him wince with pain.

Time to get on with the job at hand “Oh I fully intend to Claire” Peter said starting to strip off his clothing. Claire sat there looking up at him with disbelief as he stood there naked and erect in front her.

“Now if you wouldnt mind taking off those PJ’s your wearing I wouldn’t mind a good look at that hot little body of yours before I fuck you senseless” did I really just say that? Peter thought licking his now dry lips to stop himself from gagging at the sudden realisation of what he was about to do.

He expected her to make a break for it but much to his surprise she calmly started to undress. She was soon standing naked in from him. Peter had to glue his feet to the floor to stop him from reaching out to her, to wrap her in a blanket and tell her it was all going to be ok that it was all one big joke. He had to be hard damnit, cold as ice this had to be done.  
“Now get on the bed and spread your legs Claire” Peter said. To his suprise Claire once again did as she was told without question.

Looking down at her lying on the bed open to him and obviously scared whitless Peter’s heart melted, this had to be done but he could make it a little easy on her, just a little.

Peter started by gently kissing the instep of Claire’s foot then laying a trail of soft gentle kisses up to her center. Damn she smelled good all hot and musky Peter thought as he parted her with his thumbs, she tastes like honey Peter thought as he lathed her clit with his tongue. The world started to spin away as Peter pleasured her, every pore in his body felt like it was on fire and his groin throbbed with unfulfilled need. He thrust two fingers into her pumping in and out, taking her higher and higher until her muscles spasmed around them and her body relaxed beneath him.

Slowly his eyes glazed with passion Peter worked his way up her body till they were face to face. Poised at her entrance he looked down her and suddenly it hit him he was in love with her! He had been in love with her from the moment she had called him her hero in the jail cell in Odessa.

He loved her so much he was going to destroy her and himself to save her life.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed that little teaser of the things to come Claire bear, now I suggest you grab hold of that headboard again your going to need all the support you can get while I fuck you into next week.” Peter ground out, his plan had to work there was no other option.

As Claire gasped at what he had just said he thrust deep into her, Peter’s head snapped back as the sensation of being inside her tipped him over the edge. He thrust again and again, knowing he must be hurting her but unable to stop totally swept away on wave after wave of mind numbing sensation.

Somewhere amongst the thrusting, sweating and slapping of flesh against flesh Claire had been flipped over onto her knees, Peter gripped her hips slamming into her from behind unable to control the violent need his body had for fulfillment.

As he felt Claire’s muscles contract around him a thousand stars burst behind Peter’s eyelids, his body spasmed so violently he thought he might die from the intensity of it. As the spasms subsided he literally collapsed on the bed next to Claire. It took him several minutes to regain his senses and with them the bleak reality of what he had done and what he had to do. Time to put the final nail in the coffin, time to make sure Claire hated him enough to make sure his present self never became like him, to make sure Claire stayed where she was safe, with him.

Peter got off the bed and started to dress “Thanks for the fuck Claire your little firecracker once you get going arnt you? Jeez if I had known what a hot little fuck you were back then maybe I would have had the balls to do something instead of letting you run away and maybe I wouldnt have ended up like this. Ah well water under the bridge eh Claire bear.” He turned his face away from her quickly so that she couldnt see the pain it caused him to say those words.

Time to leave while he still could, each step away from her wrenched at his heart, it was the only way, the only way Peter thought his hands clenched into fists. “I’ll see you again soon, real soon.” Peter called over his shoulder as he released her mind from his control.

*

Peter stood invisible in a dark corner of Claire’s bedroom as his present self entered the room, careful to mask his thoughts so that he wouldnt be detected. As he watched the scene unfold before him it soon became clear that his plan had worked Claire, his Claire was going to be safe, he only hoped that his present self didnt take as long as he did to realise how much he loved her.

As Claire pulled his present self onto the bed with her, Peter felt the darkness start to overcome him and he went into it happy in the knowledge that he done what he had set out to do, to save Claire, to be her hero.


End file.
